Be My Valentine
by yumeneko
Summary: Three sisters. One Valentine shop. Another cookbook, dilemma and a thousand dresses to choose from. (38, GokLin, KouYao and a weird Gojyo pairing ahead... um... Nevermind. Nyahahaha... 38's the only yaoi pair T_T)
1. blink blink

_Be My Valentine_

_by yumeneko_

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine as always, it belongs to Minekura Kazuya-sensei. 

+++

Chapter 1: Cookbook

Hakkai walked through the streets of Togenkyo. It has been a long time since their little journey and Valentine's Day was drawing near. He searched the shops for a nice present to get Sanzo.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Togenkyo, Goku was looking for the perfect gift for Lirin. He browsed several shops while Gojyo looked around bars for a date. Gojyo came out of the last bar looking disappointed and Goku came up to him and asked.

"Ne, Gojyo, if you like a girl, what would you give her?"

"Well... Take her on a date..."

"How about for Valentines?"

"Start off by telling me who it is..." Gojyo smiled broadly.

Goku pulled Gojyo down and whispered into his ear.

Hakkai could have sworn that Gojyo screamed.

Sanzo could have sworn that Gojyo had fainted.

....

....

....

....

"Oi... Gojyo... Gojyo..." Goku poked the fainted Gojyo with a stick.

"Great... A saru has fallen in love with another saru..." Gojyo gasped.

....

....

....

....

"I wonder what Sanzo would really like..." Hakkai smiled as he looked around a bookstore. In a shelf he found a book entitled, 'Your Gun And You'. In another shelf he spotted a book called, 'Wonderful Valentine Recipes For You And Your Beloved'.

"Interesting..." He picked up the cookbook and flipped through it.

"Now I know what to do! I'll cook! But where can we eat?"

In a far side of the street, three green-haired girls manned a shop called, "Valentine Set-Ups Galore"

"Looks like an interesting place to go..." Hakkai said as he bought the cookbook. 


	2. Setups

Chapter 2: Set-ups

So Hakkai entered the shop. The shop was full of monitors and other spy gadgets. He looked around, amazed at what he saw, until someone poked his back and scared him.

"Irrashai!" He turned around to see one of the three girls waving. Her short green hair denoting her genkiness, "What would you be looking for? A nice spot for you and your koi?"

Hakkai blinked twice and smiled, "Erm... Yes. I'm looking for a place where me and my..." He hesitated in saying the word, "... koi could eat alone." He blushed as he finished his sentence.

"Well then, you're in luck!" The girl winked, "By the way, my name's Lin. My specialty is secret spots and I've got the perfect place for you!" She pulled Hakkai to a monitor showing a serene view of a clearing in a forest.

"It's got lights, fireflies and a great view!" Lin cheerfully pointed out, "And it comes in two packages! The table for two moonlight dinner and the picnic day-time lunch."

"I'll take the table for two!" Hakkai grinned ear to ear.

A long afternoon later, Goku came into the shop. This time it wasn't Lin who tended the shop. This time it was the youngest of the three who tended it, green hair tied in a calm ponytail.

"Irrashaimase..." The girl shyly said, "May I be of help? Atashi no namae wa Shin desu."

"Hmm... Could you get set me on a date with Lirin of Tenjiku? Just inform her that this is a blind date..." Goku read the paper Gojyo wrote for him. He remembered Gojyo's words...

_"Goku! Go over to that store there. I trust the people in there and I've been setting up blind dates with other girls for a looong, loooong time... Now go have a good time with your favorite demon..."_

"My favorite demon??" Goku blushed, "He he..."

"Oh!" The girl picked up the paper in Goku's hand, "This is Gojyo-san's handwriting!! I'll set all the best for you, sir! Anyone with Gojyo-san is honored here!"

"Whoa..." Goku blinked.

Meanwhile, Gojyo continued to comb the bars for girls and soon, he found out that all the girls have been taken.

"AWW!! Dammit!! Now what do I do?!? I don't have any money to pay the girls in the shop!!" Gojyo grumbled as he lit a cigarette. He spotted an innocent-looking girl pass by.

"Hey, would you like a hunk like me to date you this Valentine's?"

"Um... Sorry... I hate smokers..." The girl blushed and left.

"Shiiiiiiiit..."

"Ah... what now??" Kougaiji ran around the candy store, "I have no idea what Yaone wants!!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Did I just hear Kougaiji-sama scream?" Yaone blinked in the castle.

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh! Cover my innocent ears!! I hear Onii-chan swear!!" Lirin covered her ears in her room.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!" 


	3. Is this suit itchy?

Chapter 3: Perfection

"Well then... I've got the ham, the pineapples, red wine, my favorite knives and my trusty kitchen!" Hakkai smiled in his kitchen wearing the popular 'piyo-piyo' apron, "Matteru... This is the Changan kitchen..."

"Eh?" Sanzo lifted an eyebrow seeing all the _Happy Valentine's cards he received from all his fans in Togenkyo. He compared his with Hakkai's and found his taller... "Eh??"_

"Hmm... What to wear, what to wear, what to wear..." Goku ran around the Togenkyo mall.

"May I help you, sir?" A clerk approached Goku.

"Yeah... I really need clothes to amaze my date tonight!!" Goku said in his genki tone.

"I can't believe it!! None of the girls want meeeeeeee!!" Gojyo sobbed, "IS THERE ANY FREE LADY HERE IN TOGENKYOOOOOOOOO!?!?!?!"

"Ah! Gojyo-san!!" The third girl from the shop found the distressed half-demon.

"Mai! What are you doing here!" Gojyo greeted the oldest girl from the shop.

"Gathering supplies... Do you have a date yet? Perhaps I can set you up for free. After all, you are our most loyal customer..." Mai smiled, her wavy green hair covering her make-up covered face.

"Ah... The Mitou sisters... So hard-working as always... How are your sisters anyway?"

"Well... Lin bagged another customer who wanted to cook for his koi. Shin has set-up another customer with a girl from Tenjiku. And here I am, chatting with you." Mai smiled, "Well then, are you going to accept the free set up or not?"

"Count me in..." Gojyo grinned.

"Well then... this suit's itchy..." Goku shifted in the suit the clerk gave him.

…

…

After a while…

…

…

"I feel a draft…" Goku shivered in his sleeveless top.

…

…

…

"Just right!" Goku smiled as he popped out wearing fine red-toned casuals, "I guess Lirin would like me wearing this." 

Meanwhile, in Tenjiku, Lirin reread the letter Dokugakuji gave her.

_Dearest Lirin,_

_                I want to be your Valentine. I'll see you tonight at 5pm with a gift for you at the fountain in Togenkyo. I look forward to seeing your beautiful face._

_                                                                                                Signed,_

_                                                                                                Your secret admirer_

She blushed as she read the letter. Then, Yaone came in.

"Ne, Yaone-chan…"

"Yes, Lirin-sama?"

"Can you tell me what to do when someone asks you out?"

"Sure. First look your best and always smile at your date. And never forget that sometime around, you'd get that first kiss." Yaone winked as she said that last sentence.

"Wow… a first kiss…" Lirin blushed, "Have you been kissed, Yaone-chan?"

"Kougaiji-sama did. While I was sleeping." Yaone laughed.

"It's amazing how crazy people can get when they have their first kiss…" Mai grinned at Gojyo as she flipped though the names of people, "Unfortunately, all the ladies in Tenjiku and Togenkyo are taken. Even my sisters are. But there are two girls out there untaken… Me and some virgin in the outskirts of Togenkyo."

"Pair me up with her." Gojyo said.

"Are you nuts?!? She's a freak of nature!!"

"I don't care, just pair me up!"

"Okay… But don't tell me I didn't warn you…"


	4. Anou Whipped cream desu ka?

Chapter 4: Freaky 

"Souls of the earth… Give me the power to wreck Valentine's Day!!" Gojyo watched the virgin chant in her black robes.

"Mai wasn't kidding… She is a freak of nature…" Gojyo inched away from the wicked lady, "Sure, she's pretty… But why in heck destroy Valentine's Day?"

"Aha!" He heard the lady bark behind him. All that Gojyo could do for the moment is try to grin at the shadow behind him…

…

…

…

…

"I told him so…" Mai sweatdropped.

…

…

…

…

"YOU!" The lady grinned at Gojyo, "You shall be my helper in wreaking Valentine's Day! And you shall wear this!" She held out a leather outfit which pretty much covered very little of Gojyo.

"At least the ladies can stare at my hot bod…" Gojyo sighed in relief.

"Our first assignment! Tempt the ladies to hang out with you. I'll tempt the men…" She threw her robes aside to reveal a very revealing ensemble. 

"Wow… What a babe…" Gojyo's nose bled.

While Gojyo and the freaky virgin headed out to destroy Valentine's… Hakkai was busy with the cookbook…

"Hmm… One teaspoon of pepper… check… Two pinches of salt… I guess this is enough for the chicken I'm roasting…" Hakkai grinned as his never-failing cooking skills worked for him, "I'm the happiest cook in the world…"

And as Hakkai roasted a fine chicken, which I don't wanna describe since I'm busy drooling.… Goku panicked in the candy store.

"KOUGAIJI!!" He screamed.

"GOKU!!" Kougaiji screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kougaiji asked.

"I know you're going for Yaone…" Goku grinned.

"I know you're going for Sanzo…" Kougaiji grinned.

"It's Lirin."

Kougaiji fainted.

"Why does everyone faint when I say I'm dating Lirin?"

Kougaiji revived.

"Okay… As Lirin's brother, I'll help you so you won't screw up." Kougaiji sighed.

"Okay then! Tell me what she likes!" Goku grinned.

"Chocolate Bonbons?"

"Check!"

"Strawberry bubble gum?"

"Got it!"

"Chocolate syrup?"

"Yup!"

"Whipped cream…"

"Whipped cream!?!" Goku asked shocked.

"He he he…" Kougaiji snickered.

"You take them… You horny red-head!!" Goku casted dirty looks at the red-haired demon prince as he sprayed whipped cream all over Kougaiji's face topping it off with the chocolate syrup, "I'll just buy the bonbons, thank you very much… You can go play with Yaone with all that whipped cream and chocolate syrup!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!_

And so the loooong Valentine's Day continued. Gojyo and the virgin were going to destroy Valentine's Day, Hakkai was about to finish off his chicken for his dinner with Sanzo, Goku was preparing to meet the girl of his dreams and Kougaiji… well, he was…

"Whipped cream tastes goood… I should try this on Yaone…"


End file.
